A Priceless Gift
by Rei Tomiyama
Summary: Another way to look at the snowy scene of Hayama Akito and Kurata Sana's kiss. Oneshot... spoilers for those who haven't read Volume II of Kodocha.


Animé: Kodomo no Omocha (Child's Toy) / Kodocha - Sana's Stage

Reference: Kodocha - Sana's Stage Manga Volume 4

Explanation: The sweet Christmas scene in which Aki kisses Sana after their middle birthday. Since I haven't watched the series yet personally, the dialogue and main thoughts were taken from the manga. 

Author: Rei Tomiyama 

Author's Note: Wrote this one-shot in honor of Hayama Akito and Kurata Sana.

Date Written: January 10, 2003

****

A Priceless Gift

Hayama Akito gestured calmly to his best friend, Sasaki Tsuyoshi. He wondered how he could do so when his mind was reeling frantically at the same moment.

He had not a single clue what he was supposed to do about the current problem he was facing.

"Tsuyoshi… please."

Tsuyoshi gulped nervously. There had to be something bad coming. Knowing Akito for years now, he had never been one to cross with polite words such as 'please' and 'thank you'. 

At least not until he was pestered by their friend, Kurata Sana. He had to admit that the girl had a way of getting to Akito. After all, it was she who had come forward to stop the chaos that had been created by the rowdy group of boys, of which Hayama had been the leader.

And thinking of Sana…

He sighed. His long-time companion was obviously in love.

But what would that have to do with everything else, including Akito's sudden courteousness?

He brushed aside his thoughts and hurried over to where the 6th grader was waiting impatiently for him.

"Find out what Sana wants most. Don't be too obvious."

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion, then it dawned on him.

__

"Of course! Christmas is coming up, after all…"

Tsuyoshi walked to Sana and their classmate, asking curiously what present she wanted the most for the upcoming holiday.

He then strolled away, and told the eagerly expecting boy Sana's answer.

"She wants love…" He accompanied the answer with the ridiculous, girly motion of crossing his hands over his chest.

He was greeted with a painful slap to the head and a glare that could burn holes in him.

"That's not funny! Get serious!" Akito roared over the usual clamor of noise inside the room. 

"I am serious!" Tsuyoshi feigned his best hurt expression, but clearly his schoolmate wasn't buying it. He could have sworn there was a vein pulsing on his head.

__

"Uh… I guess that wasn't satisfactory enough…"

****

Hey, Akito! I have a question -

****

He had been genuinely puzzled when she had asked him.

He informed Tsuyoshi of her sudden decision earlier as they ambled towards the store.

__

Yeah?

****

It had seemed harmless enough.

"You and Sana are having a middle birthday? On Christmas? Wow!" Tsuyoshi was surprised and delighted at the same time. The excitement was evident his voice.

__

When's your birthday?

****

He had marveled at her interest that she had posed, but he humored her anyway.

Akito was frowning as he answered. "It was all her idea."

__

It's October… 12th.

****

Her eyes had alighted as she exclaimed that it was close and that they should hold a party.

As they stepped inside, his eyes roamed endlessly on the items that were on sale. 

__

"How am I supposed to know what she would want?"

As if Tsuyoshi had read his mind, he reassured him. "Don't worry too much, Akito. I think she'd like anything you picked out." 

"Maybe, but…"

"I wanna get something really cool!" He continued. His friend could only shake his head.

"Ha! Show-off!" Hayama sweat dropped at his accusation.

__

"It's sort of amusing to see him this way. I've never seen him get this worked up."

Akito dangled a piece of jewelry lazily in front of him. He could see no point in getting one for her.

__

"She must have lots of these…"

A woman appeared in front of him and smiled cheerfully. "Can I help you? Shopping for your girlfriend?"

He said nothing.

"How cute." She remarked.

He couldn't take it.

That presumption…

It was too much.

He recklessly threw the accessory on the counter, where the shopkeeper had panicked at the possibility that her articles might be ruined.

"Hey wait, Akito!" Tsuyoshi didn't want to think about the fact that there would be damage and he would have to pay for it.

He pulled him swiftly away and led him to the neat pile of stuffed toys.

"Look, these stuffed animals are so cute!" Tsuyoshi grabbed a teddy bear and grinned happily.

"I'm getting this for Aya!"

The hesitant reply came. "I don't know…"

He tried again.

"This?" He pointed to a smiley face on a spring.

"…"

With no success, the two stopped by a restaurant and settled down to eat, comfortably seated on a booth near the window.

Akito's head drooped miserably and his face was plastered into a grim look. He groaned in helplessness.

"I have no idea what to get her…"

Looking around thoughtfully, Tsuyoshi suggested, "What about flowers?"

Instantly, his classmate's features transformed into a scowl. 

"I'm not buying flowers! That's Naozumi's thing!" Now Akito was more annoyed than ever.

Frustrated, he took a bite of his burger.

__

You need a party, Akito!

****

He had protested that he visited his mother's grave on his birthday every year, but she was adamant.

__

"I can't believe Akito's trying so hard…" He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but he restrained himself.

__

Let me find your middle birthday…

It's Christmas Eve.

****

Once again, he had tried resisting, but she won anyway.

"Giving her a bra would piss her off, right?" Akito mumbled halfway between bites. 

__

Of course you have to get me a gift!

****

She had sounded… shocked at the very least that he couldn't believe she was doing this to him and refuse to suffer the consequences._  
_

"Hmm… don't know her size anyway."

The juice Tsuyoshi was sipping contentedly escaped his mouth, as his brain comprehended what his friend had just said.

"How'd I get roped into this?! I can't give a girl a present. She's so…" Akito racked his mind for the appropriate word, couldn't locate it, and gave up.

__

A present for a girl…I don't believe it…

****

He didn't know a thing about giving presents, especially to girls. After all, HE wasn't one.

He banged his fist on the table furiously. He wasn't getting anywhere here…

__

"Wow, he's getting angry… Jeez."

****

Later at the party, Hayama remained silent. He couldn't help it.

__

"What is there to say?"

"What's wrong, Akito?" A guest hastened to ask.

"…Nothing."

Another girl laughed discreetly. "He thought it was just for the two of them."

"A toast!" Sana declared heartily, holding up her glass.

"Here we go! Cheers!" Everyone jostled their glasses and shouted merrily. 

"Merry Christmas!"

Then Sana shook her head violently. "No, no! Not Christmas! It's our middle birthday, me and Akito!" 

Everyone assumed dubious looks, then, "Really?"

"Happy birthday, Hayama!" 

As Sana went to the couch where the other participant of the middle birthday sat, the other visitors were amazed at her mother's outrageous hairstyle, what with the christmas tree nestled safely atop the luxurious ebony locks, and Maro the pet chipmunk peeping from the hole.

"Here you go, Akito!" She handed the wrapped present to him.

"Akito, you like dinosaurs, right?"

He replied grudgingly. "I don't hate them..."

She smiled brightly and chided him. "Come on, I saw dinosaur toys in your room."

Tsuyoshi mentally saluted her. _"Good going, Sana! She got it!"_

Akito just continued to stare at the wall, even as Tsuyoshi provided an explanation for the inquisitive girl.

"His dad took him to a big dinosaur exhibit when he was little."

"Oh, so his dad bought him those?" She pressed on enthusiastically.

"I didn't…" He started.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"I couldn't get you a gift." He looked slightly regretful as he said the words.

"That's okay!" He glanced at her in surprise.

"Tsuyoshi told me about how hard you tried!"

"You worried about me, so I forgive you! Thanks!" She laughed the confession off.

__

"She doesn't…feel angry?"

"Sana!" Someone called.

"Coming!"

He felt guilty.

__

"I should've gotten her something…"

All through the enjoyable party, he was bothered. Even when there was a talent show, and someone was convincing him to demonstrate his karate, he rejected.

Why?

Because he was thinking.

Even as they headed out to see the snow, and Sana fed a stray dog, he was occupied with thoughts.

It suddenly occurred to him that it was possible that to her, he, Hayama Akito, was just another stray dog to be befriended.

She had become his friend because she had felt sorry for him.

Not because…

She liked him.

He confided to Tsuyoshi, standing under a tree with him in the midst of the blanket of snow.

"She only spends time with me…" He broke off, feeling a sharp pang of pain.

"Because I'm like another stray to her."

"Akito…" Tsuyoshi looked uncertainly at his schoolmate. 

"Well, that's how it seems." Akito gazed at the sky, as if searching for answers he could not find.

"Sana doesn't really…" 

"…Catch on too fast, you know?"

__

"Why am I even saying this to Akito? He already knows it."

"Yeah." That was his resigned answer.

"If you really liked her, then you've gotta tell her! She won't figure it out otherwise."

Those words stuck with him.

__

She won't figure it out otherwise.

If you really liked her, then you've gotta tell her!

It was time to go soon afterwards, but there was one figure left huddling in the snow as Sana's mother began to clean up the mess made.

"Isn't that Hayama?"

__

"Is the boy planning something?"

"What?" Sana was alarmed. She walked slowly towards the lad whose blonde hair was caked with white, her boots crunching in the snow.

"Akito, what are you doing out here? Trying to catch cold?" She teased him. Then she looked at the creation he had made.

She giggled openly. "What is it?"

"Um… I'm not really sure." Saying that, he brushed off the snow that had taken refuge in his golden hair.

"It's for you."

"A present? You made this for me?" She was elated. "Thank you!"

"Akito…" He was still ridding his clothes of the white stuff.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh… it was okay." 

"Oh…"

"I'm so glad!" She flashed a radiant smile at him, and Tsuyoshi's words came back to him.

__

If you liked her, you've gotta tell her!

"Akito…" She spoke tentatively.

"Let's have a party again next year!" She couldn't wait!

"We'll skip the gifts though. Too much agony, right…" She halted when he didn't respond.

Then, "Sana…"

"Yes?" Shining russet eyes regarded him.

"I…" He faltered.

"Akito?" She questioned.

"I…"

"Hmmm…?"

The wind blew fiercely around them, and snow scattered wildly. Long locks of mahogany spilled freely onto her shoulders, while short platinum strands tumbled about his face. 

"Uh…"

__

"Damn! What am I supposed to say?"

"What's wrong?"

__

"Huh? This is weird…"

She came to a conclusion, so she said, "I get it… Oh, the bathroom's just inside."

A vein was throbbing. "That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" This was beginning to befuddle her.

"Wacko." She added under her breath.

__

Akito, Sana won't catch on…

You've got to tell her…

If you want to know…

His hand flew up to his forehead. His mind was screaming for escape. Tsuyoshi's words were now haunting him, and his head was beginning to hurt from the repetition…

__

"Shut up!!"

"Akito, what is it?" She was beginning to shiver from the cold.

__

"Did he freeze up for real?"

Then he let his hand drop to his side, and flickering amber eyes met hers.

He could think of only one thing.

He impulsively grasped her by the arms…

And in that timeless instant…

Locked his lips with hers.

When they parted, their eyes bore into one another. 

He released her abruptly, and ran off into the starry, snow-filled night.

__

I think she'd like anything you picked out…

****

He hadn't known what to give her at all… but in the very last moment, he had given her a priceless gift.

Love. 


End file.
